Eye of the Black Dragon
by Achimor
Summary: A story about two young boys hurled into a mysterious magical world, on a mission to ascend once again into the human world.
1. Into the Sands

1  
Into The Sands  
  
Alex Jaylor was a fourteen-year-old boy from the little town of Ia. He was quite tall and muscular. His skin was lightly tanned and rippled at the stomach and chest. His hair was a stunning shade of silver which matched his eyes. He lived at number 24 Roseplant Place, one of the most beautiful places in Ia. A road consisting of 30 houses, the two rows of gardens made it look like a public flowerhouse. Beautiful blossoming roses stood tall over the fences of the gardens, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. A wonderful place to live. So peaceful...  
  
Alex woke up lying on the floor with one foot on the bed chewing his blanket. It wasn't until he sat up yawning that he remembered what that day was. 'Sunday 13th February,' his calendar read. It was the twelvth annual beach féte that day. He got to his feet, stretched and opened his wardrobe. He changed into a red t-shirt and baggy jeans and went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
His mum was waiting for him there. "Mornin', sleepyhead!," she said happily, laying out a plate of toast and a cup of coffee for him on the table.  
  
"Morning, mum," he said, yawning.  
  
"'Ere," she suddenly said, making Alex jump, "you rememberin' about that féte?"  
  
"Yeah, mum."  
  
"You're takin' that pest of a bruv of your's ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"W'ere is 'e anyway? 'E ain't slept in again 'as 'e?"  
  
They heard a bump from upstairs, then someone running down the stairs.  
  
"Nope," Alex replied, as Stu ran into the kitchen.  
  
Stu was 5 years old. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was very small and had fists not much bigger than a golf ball. His voice was always loud.  
  
"Mornin', mum," he said joyfully, "mornin', Alex."  
  
"Morning, Stu," they both said together.  
  
"You takin' me to the féte, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Woohoo!" Stu danced around the kitchen.  
  
"If you're goin' to that féte, Stu," his mum said sharply, "you betta get dressed, and quickly!"  
  
Stu ran up the stairs again and into his room.  
  
Soon after, Stu came back down the stairs dressed and ready.  
  
"Okay, you two 'ave fun!" Their mum gave Alex a £10 note. She walked them to the door, kissed them both on the cheek and they walked out of the door, Alex's first breath of outdoor air that day soothing him with the fragrance of the roses.  
  
They walked out of the garden and up Roseplant Place. "We gonna go on da fun fair rides?" Stu's voice was high and hopeful. "Sure," Alex replied. "Yay!" Stu started to dance again, Alex gesturing him to stop. As they passed Merryfield Drive they saw the rides and stalls. Ali started to chant "rides, rides here we come, on your seat I'll plonk my bum!" He started to run and Alex ran to catch up.  
  
The beach was crowded like the town centre. Around 7 people on each square metre of sand, apart from the sand next to the sea. They made their way there to look out at sea for boats. Alex smiled when he saw a tourist cruise ship with lots of people waving to him. But suddenly he felt something wet around his ankles and looked down, yelping. He was gradually sinking into his sand. Now at his knees, now his waist, now his chest. "Alex!!," yelled Stu, grabbing his hand and pulling with all his might, but it was no use. He held on and eventually they were both sucked under the sand... 


	2. The Voice of the Dragon

1  
Voice of the Dragon  
  
Alex slowly opened his eyes. Stu was standing over him looking down.  
  
"Where are we?," he asked, his voice shaky and filled with fear.  
  
"I dunno," Alex replied.  
  
"You are in the world of Mariol," said a voice, almost like a whisper. Alex jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?," he shouted.  
  
"I am Zicco, Lord Dragon of Mariol, and you must do something for me."  
  
"And what do we get in return?," Alex started to sound scared.  
  
"I will transport you back into the human realm."  
  
"So it was YOU who brought us here! Why?"  
  
"You were born on the second the moon and the sun aligned. You posess incredible powers that are not yet awake. But they now are..."  
  
Alex started to rise into the air, blue dots of ligth growing into beams shooting into his body. He then softly landed on the ground, his hands glowing blue.  
  
"What have you done to me!?," Alex started to cry.  
  
"I have awoken your sorcerer spirit, meaning that you can now use your powers. You now must go north to the Mystic's tavern. There will he give you something of great need to me. Then go west to the Black Tower. There you will give me the item."  
  
"Why can't he give it to you!?," Alex cried.  
  
"You are the only one who will survive the journey with the item to the Black Tower. It is you who was born to complete this task. You who is to save mankind."  
  
"What do you mean!?," screamed Alex. There was no reply. The voice had gone... 


	3. The Journey Begins

3 The Journey Begins  
  
"That was.....weird," said Alex, pulling a funny face, "where are you, Stu?"  
  
"I'm here," beginning to walk around.  
  
After walking for a while he bumped head on with Alex.  
  
"There you are!," said Alex, "any ideas on how to make light without fire or a torch?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Alex sighed. It was hopeless. They would never get out of here. But suddenly, big golden letters came into view through the darkness. Alex read them out. "Illuminos Madiro..." He felt a tingle shoot up his arm, and he looked down at his hand. There was a yellow ball of light hovering between the tips of his fingers. Alex screamed and waved his hand about, until it shot off and burst in mid-air. Light illuminated everything. They were in front of a huge jungle, through which led a path to the mountain where the Mystic's hut was. This was it. Only one choice...they had to go through the jungle.  
  
They started to walk up the path, when Stu turned his head towards Alex.  
  
"You don't think we'll...," he gulped, "...be here...forever, do you?"  
  
"We're not, because we're gonna try and get out of here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By going to see this 'Mystic'."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you do that light trick thing? Was it some kind of magic?"  
  
"Stu," Alex stopped, turned to Stu and put his hands on his shoulders, kneeling down to be eye level with him, "there is no such thing as magic. That's just made up."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Alex nodded, smiled and continued walking up the path, Stu following. 


	4. Pyro Sorcery

4 Pyro Sorcery  
  
They walked through the easy parts of the jungle but it started to get harder. To continue on, they had to hack their way past small branches and nettles, then found themselves climbing over fallen trees. They came to a stop and could not go any further when they had been walking for half an hour. There was a huge bush in the way. Alex tried to hack through it, but was thrown back by something. Vines. The vines of the branches were whipping out at them.  
  
"Alex! How do we get past THAT!?"  
  
"I dunno! We can only hope we're imagining this."  
  
Then, in front of his eyes, red light formed letters reading 'Pyro Manzio'. Maybe this would work. No. Magic did not exist, but right now this was their only means of protection as they had no weapons, only a £10 note. "Pyro Manzio!," Alex yelled, only to find that a small fireball had appeared between the tips of his fingers just as the ball of light had. Magic DID exsist! "Ha!," he yelled as he threw the fireball at the bush. It burst into flames and in a puff of purple smoke...vanished...  
  
"A....Alex?"  
  
"Y..y..y...yeah?"  
  
"Magic does exsist, doesn't it?"  
  
"I....I guess so..."  
  
They continued up the path, stopping a number of times having to use this spell on wild bushed and walking, thorn-shooting roses, occasionally getting the odd smack in the face from a vine or thorn.  
  
"Alex, how much further?"  
  
They had been walking for hours, but they were not even 1/3 of the way through the jungle. If they could survive the journey through this jungle, perhaps they could get this item and get it to the Black Tower to Zicco. Perhaps....they would make it...maybe...they would...  
  
Go home... 


	5. White Dragon A Stroke Of Hope

5 White Dragon - A Stroke Of Hope  
  
They walked until it turned dark. Luckily, though, they stopped at three logs and fallen palm trees. They could build a place to spend the night. And best of all, there was a stream of pure water nearby, and a tree full of fruit only a few metres away from the logs. 'Perfect,' thought Alex, and for a split second, thought Stu was thinking the same way...  
  
After 40 minutes it was pitch black, but they had finished their little hut just in time. The leaves from the palm trees were crammed together to make a roof and quilts, and the logs were hacked at and stuck together to make walls. They had drank from the stream and eaten an apple each, and ten minutes later, they dozed off...  
  
When they woke up, they were away to get a drink of water when they found a bottle with a lid. How did that get there? Maybe just luck. He gathered water into it, which should be enough to last them a few days, and picked 2 apples each and stuffed raspberries into their pockets, the odd one getting squashed.  
  
They countinued along the path, this time stopping every 15 minutes to burn a bush or evil rose. They stopped at a junction which led in 5 different directions.  
  
"Which way, Alex?"  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
Now there was no hope, they would have to take a lucky guess. Just as Alex had made up his mind, a chill wind picked up. The noise picked up and a shadow grew around them. They looked up and were amazed at what they saw. A white dragon was descending slowly above them. They moved out the way and it landed. It turned its head towards them, and blinked its big, black eyes.  
  
"I am Zornyu, Zicco's younger brother. I have come to help you reach the Mystic's hut."  
  
They both stood open mouthed, gazing at the dragon that just spoke to them. It outstretched its wings and gestured them to hop on them. They did so and climbed onto its back. It took off while saying "hang on tight!" They had the ride of their lives. Laughing all the way, Alex and Stu had done it. They were finally going to get to the hut, probably about 10 days early.  
  
As the dragon landed softly outside the hut, it sat and told them it would wait for them. They nodded, moved forwards towards the hut, and were away to knock when the door swung open. 


	6. The Mystic's Hut

6 The Mystic's Hut  
  
Alex and Stu looked baffled. How could THAT be the Mystic?  
  
"Hello!," said his high, crackly voice. He was not a lot taller than Stu, probably up to Alex's waist.  
  
"Hello, sir," said Alex politely, becoming even more confused.  
  
"Hi, old guy whoever you are. We're here to see the Mystic. Are you his great-great-grandpa?," said Stu happily. Alex became furious and kicked Stu in the shin with his heel.  
  
"OW!," yelled Stu, hopping around holding his leg.  
  
"I am the Mystic, young man," he said.  
  
"Oh...owwee!," Stu moaned.  
  
"You must be Alex."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Oh I know. I'm the Mystic, not some old bottle-headed, pea-brained, blockhead of a little old man!"  
  
"You mean you're psychic?"  
  
"Heh! Yup, because I knew you were going to ask that," he stuck out his tounge at Alex, winked and smiled. "Please do come in!"  
  
They had no choice. It would be rude not to go in.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Alex, Stu hopping in after him. The Mystic smiled again, and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Now, I know why you're here. You came for the Eye of Zicco, yes?"  
  
Alex was more confused than he ever had been in his life.  
  
"Well the voice didn't say..."  
  
"The Eye of the Black Dragon. You're taking it to the Black Tower, yes?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Okay. Do you know how I knew that?" He winked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I looked out the window! Zornyu there's an old friend of mine. Known him goodness knows how long. Probably around 367 years. So I met him when I was around 113 years old."  
  
"YOU'RE 480 YEARS OLD!?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He walked over to a concrete block, and stared at it. Then he took three paces back, waved his hand and said "Obillos Livon." All of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and the block had transformed into a red chest with a golden frame. He flicked open the catches and took out a stone. He walked back over to Alex and Stu.  
  
"This is the Eye of Zicco, the Black Dragon. This is what you are here to collect."  
  
"What does Zicco want with an old stone?"  
  
"Beats me. All I know is that it posesses incredible powers that can be used at the bearers command."  
  
It was rough and white. Engraved into the middle was what resembled an eye with a slit for a pupil, like Zornyu's eyes. As he looked at it, he could have sworn that it had glown red for a split second.  
  
The Mystic looked at it, and said "Chainos Arundio." A chain appeared around it. He put it around Alex's neck and Alex felt something incredible surge through his body and into his eyes. He looked into the mirror on the Mystic's wall and saw that his eyed were glowing a golden colour.  
  
"Ahh!," yelled Alex.  
  
"Don't worry, young sir," the Mystic said calmly, "that was just its powers surging through your body and telling you that you could command it."  
  
"Okay..." He was scared.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd better be off. Zornyu is starting to look bored. We will meet again."  
  
Alex smiled, opened the door, took a last glance at the Mystic smiling and waving at him, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. 


	7. The Gates of the Tower

7 The Gates of the Tower  
  
"Ready to go, young masters?," asked Zornyu, eyeing the Eye of Zicco.  
  
"Yeah, Zornyu. Take it away," Alex replied smiling.  
  
Zornyu smiled back as they clambered onto his back. With a last look at the Mystic's hut, they took off, and headed towards the tower in the distance.  
  
"So Zornyu," Alex said, "is this actually your brother dragon's eye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is it called the Eye of Zicco?"  
  
"At the very top of the tower, he thought of making a stone with powers beyond imagination so he could not be defeated by dragon slayers. The slayers have given up because my brother is too powerful."  
  
"What does he want the stone back for and why did the Mystic have it?"  
  
"He gave it to the Mystic because he sworn to protect it until the day when you would come and he could finally meet you. He wants the stone back so he can build more towers for dragons to be born in and rule so he can take a last attempt at defeating the Red Dragon colony."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Red Dragon's are not the most pleasant of beasts. They roam around using firebreath to destroy forests and small towns. They also conflict against themselves in civil battles. But now that Ouruoh has returned to them, they want to rule the world of Mariol and destroy those who oppose them."  
  
"Ah...who is Ouruoh?"  
  
"You are full of questions, master Alex. Ouruoh is the Lord of Red Dragons. He was originally Zicco's companion, but since Zicco made the Eye he has turned against him after witnessing its power. He wants it for himself so he can rule the world of Mariol."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The chill breeze that whipped through Alex's hair soothed him and he couldn't help but smile. This world was fascinating...  
  
As they neared to tower he could just make out a gate. A large white gate. A white gate to a black tower...weird...  
  
Zornyu landed softly, and as they got off his back, smiled at them.  
  
"Find a way through the gate." He took off and went to the top of the tower.  
  
Alex and Stu approached the gate which was probably twenty-five times bigger than them. He looked around for a handle but there was none. He looked at the gate, and was away to talk to Stu but words shot themselves out of his mouth as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
"Ouveros."  
  
The gate swung open squeaking loudly on the giant hinges.  
  
"Alex...how..."  
  
"I don't know so don't ask..."  
  
They walked in through the gates, and when they reached the path into the tower, they shut behind them... 


	8. Zicco Dragon or Sorcerer?

8 Zicco - A Dragon or a Sorcerer?  
  
They started up the long, gravel-covered path. They had done it. Now all there was left to do was find Zicco and give this stone to him. They were halfway up the path when Stu turned his head towards Alex.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, Stu?"  
  
"Are we gonna go home after this?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what Zicco said."  
  
"How did you open those gates?"  
  
"I told you not to ask. I don't know."  
  
When they reached the steps to the doors, they took a deep breath, and walked up them. They reached the doors, and they didn't open. Alex tried shunting them open but it was no use. The eye glowed and Alex felt like he knew everything. Every spell...every word...everything...  
  
"Ouveros," he said as he had at the gates. The doors swung open, and they walked in.  
  
"You did magic on the gates and doors, Alex."  
  
"I guess I did, Stu."  
  
They found themselves in a huge hallway leading to a spiralling staircase. They ran up the hallway, the doors shutting themselves. They reached the staircase and started to run. They grew tired as they got nearer and nearer the top. When they got there, they found themselves on the roof of the tower, where Zornyu stood next to a man.  
  
"Welcome, Alex and Stu," said the man.  
  
"Who are you?," asked Alex.  
  
"I am Zicco, and I believe you have something of mine," looking at the Eye.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why do you want it again?"  
  
"So I can take over Mariol!"  
  
Zornyu, Alex and Stu all looked furiously and confused at Zicco. He had lied. He wanted it to rule Mariol, not to defeat the Red Dragons.  
  
"Then I can't give it to you," yelled Alex. Zornyu looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Give me the eye now!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"In that case you have to pay with your LIFE! HAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Zicco screamed, and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. The sky turned black and lightning shot down to the ground from the sky. A bolt narrowly missed Alex's head. Thunder crashed loudly with the lightning. Zicco's eyes turned red and his skin black. His clother ripped as he grew. He steadily transformed, and when Alex blinked, standing in front of him, was a red eyed black dragon...the true Zicco... 


	9. The Battle for Mariol

9 The Battle for Mariol  
  
"Give me the Eye!," roared Zicco, bearing his teeth.  
  
"Never!," screamed Alex. Suddenly, the Eye started to glow gold, as did Alex's eyes. He floated into mid-air, and Zornyu stared shocked and amazed.  
  
"ALEX! YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'VE HARNESSED THE POWER OF THE EYE!," he yelled.  
  
Beams of all colours of light, red, yellow, green, blue, purple and many more formed a whirlwind of colour around Alex, and shot into his body. As he landed softly, he looked at himself. He had become a sorcerer.  
  
His mind was crammed with all different words and chants. He knew all the spells there were. His eyes emitted a golden light.  
  
"NO!," roared Zicco, thrusting his razor sharp claws at Alex.  
  
"Repelios Reverso!," he screamed, and raised his right hand. Zicco's claws hit his hand hard, but it did not hurt. In fact, his claws reversed and slashed one of his eyes out. His eye fell to the ground, landing with a crash.  
  
"ARRGH!," screamed Zicco, black blood pouring out over the edge of the tower. "BANZIO KILLIRIO!"  
  
"ALEX! USE THE SPELLBINDING CHANT! THAT'S A KILLING SPELL HE'S GOING TO SHOOT AT YOU!"  
  
"Huh? AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A red beam of light hit Alex hard in the forehead and he fell to his knees, then lay on his stomach.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!," laughed Zicco, "HAHA...WHAT!?"  
  
Alex was getting up again, slowly but surely, smiling. He levitated into mid-air and yelled, "ZIRIOS INCORIO!!" Out of his body came a ball of golden light, a small ball of magical power. He took it in his hand, laughing happily, not evilly. "Zicco!," he shouted.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You're finished!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"YOU GET HIM, ALEX!," roared Zornyu.  
  
"YOU SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS, BRO!"  
  
"Take this!," Alex yelled. Beams of golden light shot out of the gaps between his fingers. "HA!" He threw the ball at Zicco's stomach, and it entered his body.  
  
"AAAAARGH!," screamed Zicco. A great ball of white light shot out of his chest at Alex. Alex smiled and caught it. He raised his hand and it grew. It grew, and grew, and grew until it was bigger than Zicco himself. A golden light surrounded Alex and he smiled at Zicco.  
  
"Goodbye, Zicco!," he yelled, laughing. "HA!" He threw the enormous ball of light at Zicco.  
  
"NO!!!!!," roared Zicco as the ball hit him, and exploded. Alex, Stu and Zornyu remained unharmed, but Zicco was gone.  
  
"You did it, Alex!," said Zornyu joyfully.  
  
"Way to go, Alex!," yelled Stu, running over and hugging him.  
  
"How do we get back to our world, Zornyu?"  
  
"I don't know. You should have ascended when Zicco was blown to oblivion...unless...ACHIMOR!"  
  
"Yes, Zornyu," said a deep, cold voice.  
  
Alex turned and looked. There stood a man with long white hair, and red skin. He was wearing robes with fire patterns on them.  
  
"What are you doing here?," yelled Zornyu.  
  
"I have come to destroy the victor in the battle against Zicco," said Achimor coldly.  
  
Alex stared at him, smiling. Achimor smiled back.  
  
"You completed the battle against Zicco. But now, prepare to battle me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you do not defeat me...then Mariol will plunge...into eternal shadow..." 


End file.
